On the Run
by The not trivial Lightwood
Summary: Alec's family has been murdered. The world is looking for him. He's on the run. Magnus is the biggest security threat the world has ever known. The world's been looking for him for years. He's on the run. Alec's parents have been hiding something from him for many years, he needs Magnus' help to solve the murder of his family but Magnus can't help but feel captivated by the boy. AU
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated M because some of the things mentioned could upset and for smut in later chapters!

**Disclaimer: Only Cassandra Clare owns these characters**

* * *

A sharp almost electric pain went through his ankle as he stumbled over something in haste; he didn't look back to see what it was. He clenched his teeth harder together but kept on running. The ache made it harder to run properly on the left foot but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

There wasn't a choice, he couldn't stop running. He needed to find a place to hide, somewhere safe this time.

Raindrops smacked on to his face, the cold force might have made him shiver if his lungs didn't feel like they were burning him up from the inside. For the first time he was thankful that Jace woke him up almost every morning at the crack of dawn to go running. The practice, and the adrenaline piping through his veins, was the only thing that enabled him to keep going.

Stop! Stop, you can't think about them now.

Of course not thinking about his family was impossible; all his thoughts revolved and orbited his family. Not even sleep was useful to evade their faces as the nightmares seeped through and twisted them from once elegant, warm familiar auras into twisted, torturous visions.

Shouts from behind him grew nearer. Sirens grew louder. His lungs grew hotter. He needed to rest, if only for a few seconds. He wasn't sure how long he'd been running but his eye lids felt like they would slip shut themselves and push him into unsafe unconsciousness.

He put those thoughts of Jace and his family to another area in his mind, after all, there was no way to get rid of them and after a while a strange comfort arose. Comfort was something he only truly felt when he was with his family and now tainted memories of them were all that he was left with.

The street stretched before him was narrow and didn't provide any shelter or hideout that he could see under the bright lights of the street lamps framing the nearly flooded road. Above him the thunder roared throughout the heavens and rain crashed down harder than before, blurring his vision and heightening his need to find shelter.

He started to panic. An idea needed to fly into his head fast before the enforcement in pursuit of him turned around the same corner he just had. Knowing certain death was awaiting him, from the gun fire that had narrowly missed the backs of his feet, if he gave up, he spun around to check any another direction, when something-someone grabbed the back of his coat and a hand muffled the cry that came from his mouth.

He struggled as best he could against the ominous force as it pulled him backwards into what seemed like a darkened separate ally. All attempts were useless as the lack of oxygen going into his lungs made him feel like he was going to pass out and the figure, whose arm was now wrapped around his torso, provided something for his tired, worn body to lean on.

For a moment he thought they'd finally caught him.

"Shush" The soft murmur startled him. The voice was deep and obviously belonged to a male. Police officers didn't grab you from behind and whisper in your ear.

He could faintly see in the distance some of the figures that had been chasing him. He could only see the outline of their silhouettes but they had stopped at the entrance to the street. He was just out of the officer's sight as the shadows shielded them like a curtain.

His own breath was quick and his chest was rising and falling at a rapid speed, however the person pressed against his back was as still and silent as a rock. He estimated that they were both the same tall height, maybe himself being an inch shorter.

He could feel the mans cheek pressed to his ear, it made him want to pull away. If he did the officers would surely hear the feet splashing against the puddled floor. Everything inside of him screamed to get out and run way but there didn't seem to be any option.

The arms pulled him back a few slow steps further into the gloom to evade the flash light two of the silhouettes were scanning round. He looked down at the tanned hand that was covering his torso- wait…was that nail polish?

The flashlights rays had vanished and so had the silhouettes but he knew that wasn't the last of them and they'd be back in bigger numbers.

The person, whoever they were, seemed to have thought its prey had given up fighting allowing the grasp around his chest to loosen, light enough to break out of. With the last burst of adrenaline he had left, he spun round aggressively and kicked the man away, with his unharmed foot, with so much force the counter force, and the fact could really stand properly on his bad foot, made him fall back against the fence behind him. The other man was shoved violently towards the wall about a meter opposite himself.

The figure only seemed slightly winded by the action whereas he himself slumped down the rotting fence to the grimy wet floor beneath him. Trembling legs and a bad ankle couldn't hold him up anymore.

A second attempt at an attack was inevitable but to his own surprise and relief the hooded man standing tall above him didn't make a move. Blinking upwards at the unknown man through the wet strands of hair that had been plastered to his forehead by the rain, he slowly reached a shaking hand into the pocket of his drenched coat clutching the sharp metal; the only weapon he had to use as defense.

The man raised one hand slowly and brought a finger up to his face in front of his lips, which were hidden under the shadow of his hood, signalling a 'hush' motion. This man wasn't attacking him but also didn't want to turn him in. He also seemed like he didn't want to be caught himself.

And Alec knew the last the last thing he should be feeling right now was relief but he clung to that hope because maybe he wasn't the only one that was on the run.

* * *

**Reviews would be absolutely AMAZING!**

**I only have a general idea in where this story is going so suggestions would be helpful**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M as somethings mention might upset and for smut in later chapters**

**Disclaimer: Only Cassie owns these life ruiners**

* * *

The man crouched down so he was on his level and Alec didn't know if he felt more relaxed or more intimidated, "Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He said in a low voice.

Alec brought the knife so it was in front of him acting as a barrier. "I'll use it." He wasn't sure if he would.

The man made a strange sound in the back of his throat that sounded like some sort of laugh, "I have no doubt that you would, with the amount of blood that's already on your hands, Alexander Lightwood."

Puke came up from his stomach as he remembered his hands smelling of Max's blood for days. He swallowed it back down. He loved his family more than anything. For people to think that there weren't his entire world was almost comical but the situation made him feel hateful and violated.

"I didn't kill anyone." Alec cringed as his breathe shook. He didn't want the man to know he felt like he was going to crumble right there and then, in the narrow alley way.

"I know' Said the man "There have been plans to kill you and your family for a while," No sympathy was in his voice.

"H-how could you know that?' Alec stuttered. All the evidence was stacked against him; he had seen part of the police report on a shop television, the world was out to kill him "Who are you?"

"Oh darling, that's a long story" The man pushed his hood back so his face was visible, careful not to flatten his dark hair. "I'm Magnus"

Alec tried not to seem struck by the man's obvious beauty. His faint Asian heritage was visible in his caramel toned skin and curve of his eyes. Oh god, his eyes were beautiful; deep green with gold drops, almost chartreuse, lined with perfect glittery purple eyeliner; Izzy would love to know what his secret was. Alec didn't want to look into the man's eyes any longer as they stared at him, not with sympathy or comfort but as if he had somewhere else to be and he was waiting for an answer.

Looking down at his ripped torn jeans, he racked his brain for a connection but found nothing. "I don't understand"

Magnus had stood up and was looking down at Alec with some sort of expectancy. "Those cops will be back, we should go somewhere more…dry" Magnus began to take a few steps away from the direction where they almost encountered the cops.

Magnus somehow fitted the alleyway. He wasn't grimy and definitely not disgusting but he slinked around like he lived in the back corners of streets for he whole life and demanded respect. He was a shadow seeming like he could disappear silently but also suck you into his clutches.

This man was dangerous. Alec didn't know what it was; he could just smell it on him.

"Like hell I'm going with you" Alec spat.

Magnus rolled his eyes tiredly, "Suit yourself" He kept on walking.

Alec was left sitting alone in the ally. He'd been on the run for almost a week now. He hadn't had shower and he felt dirty and disgusting. He was hungry, famished and weak. That's how he got caught; trying to steal a sandwich from a small corner shop, desperately hoping he could be in and out without hassle. Unfortunately someone had recognised his face from the news and papers even though he did his best to shadow himself under his hood. Alec had ditched the sandwich and got lost in the dark alleys, winding roads and dead ends.

He began to weigh out the options. Starve for another few days or go with extremely hot man who was bound to have a warm shower and food and maybe some valuable information. Hot? What? Still Alec knew what his decision was.

He pushed himself up from the floor and limped after Magnus. When he finally caught up with him, Magnus looked at him with a charming lopsided smile. Of course he teeth were practically glowing and perfectly straight.

"Make a wrong move and I'll kill you" Alec hissed. The attempt at being intimidating had failed.

Magnus looked away from Alec and far off into the street in front of them. "Unless you want to stay out in the rain and get caught, shanking me isn't your best option, sweetheart" He sighed almost laughing.

They walked in silence. Alec was extremely on edge; looking over his shoulder every five seconds, where as Magnus strutted down the street like he owned it. Carefully navigating the deserted streets to avoid cops they arrived at a small apartment block.

Before they stepped in, Alec glanced left and right to check if they were being followed but the streets were silent and empty. He followed Magnus up one flight of creaking wooden steps that lead to a single white door.

Bright colours clanged and rung together as Magnus tried to find a single key on a chain of multiple florescent key rings.

He had been right. Perfectly applied dark byzantium nail polish tipped his long silky looking fingers covered in silver jewelled rings.

The apartment was bigger than he'd expected. In fact it was more of a loft. Brick walls didn't make it look unfinished just warmer and more homely. By the range of mugs and leftover takeout trays; it was home to more than one person.

"Showers to the right" Magnus said and pointed down a hall across the large space.

Alec froze. This was a terrible idea. He didn't know where this guy had come from. Why was here there at exactly the right moment? At this point Alec didn't know who to trust. Before all this he wouldn't have never followed a stranger home...no matter whether they were extremely good-looking or not.

Magnus must have seen the stupid 'dear caught in headlights' expression on his face because his eyes didn't roll and he didn't sigh in exasperation.

"I'm not your biggest enemy right now Alexander" He said more softly.

Alec didn't know why that made him feel better but he gave a small nod and went towards the door Magnus had pointed to.

Once he peeled off the wet clothes Alec felt exposed. He hadn't any clothes to change into so he'd been stuck in the same holey black jumper and tattered jeans.

Warm water hit his face and he almost moaned but decided against it; he didn't know how thick these walls were. It was the first time he hadn't felt frozen since he started running.

He ran. Without thought. He left his family's blood covered bodies just lying there.

He found Jace's body first laying among the freshly cut grass, the football he was kicking around had rolled across the road.

Isabelle tried to fight; her room looked like a bomb site. The vanity table had been thrown to block the door but to no avail. The blood that pooled out from her head matched her lipstick.

Mum and Dad were in the office. They'd try to call for help but it was too late.

Max was 10. His body was in his room on his bed beside the comic he so desperately wanted for months.

You weren't there.

You ran.

He covered his mouth to stop the sobs from being heard. His eyes stung from the tears and he had to rest a hand on the glass in case he fell over.

Have you ever been so sad and desperate you could physically feel it? Alec didn't know whether his bones felt heavy from all the running or because they had no reason to function anymore. His jaw ached and there was a strange pain deep in his ears. There was no strength to hold his arms up anymore. His heart went with gravity, it sunk and strained and Alec knew it would cave in on itself or shrivel up. Chemicals in his brain had been swapped for thick oozing black oil. If he didn't hold his breath it would spill out of his eyes, leak out of his nose and he'd choke on it.

_Keep it together._

_Why?_

_How?_

_Who for?_

When he managed to get air into his lungs he washed his hair and stepped out. There was no clothes to change into so he just put one fuzzy soft white towel around his waist and another covering his shoulders.

Absent-mindedly, he almost wiped the condensation away from the mirror but thought better of it; he didn't want to see how disgusting and drained he looked just yet.

With a few deep breaths to calm himself Alec open the door to find Magnus sprawled across the coach with a navy towel wrapped around his head and a long silky robe to match. The yellow silk pyjama pants showed off how slim and hairless his legs were and he would almost looked like royalty if it weren't for the lime green alien slippers on his feet.

"Umm…do you have anything I could...err...change into?" He was extremely uncomfortable standing there with only a towel.

Magnus had a sly smile on his face but tried to hide it behind the magazine "I don't think I have anything that would suit your…style, Woosley might"

Magnus jumped up and glided down another hallway and knocked on the door. Alec padded awkwardly after him gripping the towel on his waist for dear life.

Magnus knocked a rhythmic song on the door and it swung open to revel a blond man whose slightly curly hair hung in ringlets just above his shoulders. He smiled when he saw Magnus but even more so when his eyes fell on Alec.

"Woosley, do you have anything dull black and boring for dear Alexander?" Alec frowned a little but honestly didn't care what a stranger thought of his clothes.

Woosley's smile dimmed a little. "I'm offended that you'd come to me for something like that…but yes; Raphael left something's last week, they'll fit you"

Woosleys eyes raked up his bare chest and Alec wanted to hide behind Magnus robe. It's not like he wasn't used to being shirtless, he'd been in changing rooms before, but Woosley looked like he'd devour him if he got the chance.

He was ushered inside the room without Magnus as Woosley fumbled through draws. Alec was handed a pair of long black slim jeans, a black T-Shirt and a black jumper. He was about to discard the towel when he realised Woosley was still there leaning on the door

He cursed himself as he felt his cheeks heat up, "Can I have some privacy?"

"Sure" Woosley gave the same sly smile Magnus had earlier and slipped out the room shutting the door.

Wearing complete strangers boxers felt wired but all the clothes smelled like clean laundry so he shrugged it off. However Alec couldn't just look away from the large ceiling to floor mirror in the room. He was pleasantly surprised that you couldn't tell he'd been crying moments ago; the redness around his blue eyes could be taken for tiredness, which was also true. He was sickly pale and skinnier.

Looking at his skinny frame reminded him that he hadn't eaten in the past few days. There was no energy left in his system.

When he finished grimacing at himself, he stepped out the room and was about to turn into the large living space when he heard Woosleys voice.

"Well I can see why you brought him home, he's a complete Adonis…those abs"

"He's also a suspected psycho!" Alec didn't recognize the second voice. It sounded tired and bored, completely different to Woosley.

"Everyone loves a bad boy Ragnor" Giggled Woosley.

"Not murderers!" Said the impatient man called Ragnor. "How long is he staying anyway?"

"I don't know…I want to help him. I feel responsible" That was Magnus, he sounded distracted.

"Oh here we go"

"It's Will all over again"

"This is different it's as if- Alexander"

Alec decided that his stomach growling for food was more important than their teenage gossip.

* * *

**OKAY I know nothing happened in that chapter but answers will come soon**

**Reviews would be Awesome! Keep telling me your ideas they would be appreciated :)**

**Wrongaboutme - wow okay your ideas are a lot better than mine :) The reasons why Alec ran will become clearer in later chapters and the same for Magnus. And Jace is dead sorry :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated M as some this mentioned could upset and for smut in later chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Only Clare own these beauties.**

* * *

Ragnor and Woosley bowed their heads in shame and awkwardly shuffled out of the room once Alec had walked in. Alec asked for something to eat and drink and Magnus showed him where all the ingredients were kept in order to make a sandwich.

Magnus told him there was no spare rooms and gave him a blanket. The leathery couch was uncomfortable.

He wasn't able to be completely at rest knowing he was vulnerable in his deep slumber. Vulnerable, not only to the strangers he was residing with, but to the nightmares. But there wasn't an option. He'd gotten lucky. Alec had slept in a stairwell of one of the many multi-storey car parks in Brooklyn these past few days. The black spongy couch felt like a heavenly bed of feathers. His muscles were grateful.

The house phone sat on the edge of the coffee table, Alec picked it up and stared at it like it was a magic eight ball that would give him answer or at least point him in the right direction.

Before he could change his mind Alec quickly dialled the numbers he'd used countless times before but hung up before it even rung twice. He gripped the blanket tighter and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Boyfriend?" It was strange that he didn't even jump at the sudden voice, like he was already accustomed to it.

Magnus had an accent he couldn't quite place. He sounded American but Alec could detect a slight London tone and something else from a foreign country far away.

He didn't know the answer to that one. He and Sebastian had been seeing each other for four months and broken up a week before…everything happened. It had been so sudden and without reason.

Alec nodded glumly as Magnus seated himself on the opposite end of the couch. Magnus hadn't sat to close to him, he was glad. He could feel Magnus looking at him intently but he didn't want to look back at him.

"They're going be tracing every call that boy gets." Said Magnus, probably trying to give some sort of guidance.

Alec still couldn't look at him. Under Magnus' gaze was like being the focus of a burning spotlight.

"Nobody knew." Alec murmured into the blanket as his cheeks turned red with the annoying blush he was too often burdened with.

Sebastian reluctantly agreed to tell no one about their relationship. Alec's parents only knew them to be friends, Isabelle being the only one to know the truth.

Alec didn't even know why he even tried to make the call. Sebastian had made it clear that he never wanted to see Alec again. Now he was probably glad he dodged a bullet. Sebastian had always been so curious and attentive about what he had to say. Maybe there was a chance he'd listen, however microscopically small that chance was.

"You're really not getting the whole 'wanted criminal' thing, are you?"

"I'm not- I mean I didn't-"

"Hiding in the dark alleys of your parent's neighbourhood? Calling up ex-boyfriends? Those are all brilliant ways to get caught." Magnus' calm guiding tone was gone and the harsh apathy returned.

Alec felt something rub up against his hip. For one horrific moment he thought it was Magnus trying to place a comforting hand. He looked down and with relief saw it was only a small, grey, fuzzy cat. Once it'd meowed and settled into a soft miniature ball Alec could hear its humming purr.

"Chairman likes you."

"We had a cat." He didn't know why he blurted out the random trivia about himself. Of course Church wasn't exactly your typical house cat and doing something like coming within six feet of him and you and walking away without at least a scratch would be a miracle.

He shook the image of himself as a child and Max as a toddler finding a ball of fur asleep on the front porch one day and remembered why he agreed to following this guy home in the first place. "You promised me information."

"I didn't promise you anything." Alec turned to look at him then.

"You said there had been plans to-to kill me and my family."

His family was gone. Despite that it constantly shook the insides of his skull, he'd never admitted it out loud. The words stuttered and didn't sound real. Alec realised how long he'd been living inside his own head.

Magnus had put his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees "It's too late for that now"

"Excuse me?" Of course it was too late; he'd seen his families paling bodies. Did Magnus think he was just going to give up? That the information was useless? He wanted to find the person who slaughtered them and kill them.

"I mean it's late. You're tired. Rest." Magnus was trying to dismiss him like he was a child. How old was he anyway? He looked around twenty-five. Accept his attitude of indifference made him seem much older and but the wonder in his eyes and the way he glided added youth. Stop!

_Don't let him distract you!_

"You think that's easy, sleeping?"

Magnus sighed "I know I-"

"No you don't. You have no idea." Alec's voice raised a bit more in volume. He needed to keep calm.

Magnus stood up like he was going to walk out mid-conversation. "Trust me, I do. Alexander, it's late and I don't think you could handle it right now."

"Don't tell what I can and can't handle. And don't call me Alexander." _Because that's what my parents used to call me._ "I need to know, please"

Magnus dodged the plead, made a frustrated sound, and looked at Chairman "I just came to ask if the couch was comfortable enough."

"And if it wasn't?" Alec spat.

"Then you could sleep in my bed," Then it was Magnus' turn not to meet Alec's eyes. Alec suspected he looked a mixture between angry and shocked. "Or something like that…goodnight Alex-Alec."

Alec felt the warmth in his cheeks again.

Magnus exited the room quickly. Alec wanted to chase after him. Make him listen. Demand answers. Beg. But something inside him knew that he would get nothing from the man tonight.

Alec wasn't sure if he was entirely shocked at the invitation to sleep in Magnus' bed. The natural glowing allure Magnus excelled through every inch of skin probably made him a hotspot for one night stands and dodgy dates.

When he heard Magnus' door shut and the air around him settled, Alec got up and slumped to the kitchen. Chairman took offence to his human pillow walking away and raced down the hall toward Woosley's room.

While he was making a sandwich earlier he discovered a very expensive bottle of wine in the top cupboard. He didn't bother to get a glass, just dispatched the cork and carried the bottle back to the couch.

He drank until there was only a quarter left and then fell asleep. And it was the best sleep Alec had been blessed with in weeks.

* * *

**Reviews would be FABULOUS!**

**Okay so next chapter things will start to pick up, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woah okay first of all I want to thank all all for for all the lovely reviews and feedback! They are inspiring and I'm glad you enjoy the story!**

**This story is Rated M for things that might upset and smut in later chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Cassie own these losers**

* * *

"I've had that bottle for years!"

Magnus and his bitter green friend were sat at the glass table in the open space opposite a sleeping Alexander.

Magnus had been rudely awakened by an enraged Ragnor demanding he do something about an empty wine bottle. Of course Ragnor could have just filled it back up himself, but, since Magnus had taken the suffering youth under his wing, he was also held responsible.

"Let it go." Magnus really wasn't in the mood to deal with displeased warlocks today; the party last night had affected him so he wouldn't be feeling properly awake for at least two days.

The chairman was snuggled on his lap purring contently.

It was far too early. Magnus never used to wake up until the afternoon; trashy parties came before rest on the priority scale. Magnus envied the Lightwood boy, his drunken slumber shielding him from the torments of the outside world. Although, he imagined it would be difficult for the blue eyed boy to find things to wake up for.

The extra joints on Ragnors fingers held his breakfast bowl more tightly than needed. Ragnor had threatened to wake the snoozing boy up from his deep sleep immediately to screech at him. Magnus had told him if he did he'd make a quick call to Raphael and tell him about the white haired warlocks child-like crush on him.

"It was so expensive." Ragnor whined, shaking his head. "How long is he staying again?"

"However long he wishes too." Said Magnus, yawning.

"How long is it before takes all our money? He's already drunk all our decent alcohol." Ragnor huffed. He had a quick temper and could hold a grudge for centuries.

"He's strong Ragnor, I can see it." Magnus' mind went back to the alleyway, Alec had kicked him with such force that he could practically feel the pent up anger shoot into his own chest. But he was desperate. Last night his voice had cracked and faltered as he spoke of his deceased family. Magnus wondered what it'd be like to love someone that much and then thought that maybe it wasn't worth the price of pain.

"Oh god… You really are stupid. We agreed the ruling age for lovers was eighteen!"

Magnus' clenched his teeth at the word 'lover' he definitely wasn't ready for that, "He's nineteen."

"He's too young for you Magnus; you could break a hip!"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "I still maintain a great belief in love"

Despite his own experiences in painful heartbreaks and devastating break ups, Magnus was still searching. Well, not searching exactly but not shutting himself off, he tried to feel wonder and excitement but knew that it came with a cost. If you open yourself up to feel the good things, it only makes you an easier target for the bad things. He couldn't let himself pacify.

"Love? You grabbed him off the street, dragged him into an ally and now he's drunk all my wine! It's hardly love at first sight."

"If you have a problem with our guest I'm sure Malcom Fade would be happy to accommodate you for however long."

"Only when the daemon realms freeze over and you ware less than two colours, will I stay with that buffoon again."

Magnus heard a mumbling sound and looked to his left to see Alec beginning to stir, the blanket sliding off him revealing his long dancer-like body.

"I should talk to Alec alone." Ragnor didn't move."This would require you to leave."

Ragnor got up, glared at him and stomped off in the direction of his room opposite Woosley's. Chairman seemed unfazed by the man storming out and after meowing, drifted off again.

Alec slowly started to sit up and was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the sleeves of the ugly black sweeter he'd been loaned. Magnus knew the signs of a bad hangover when he saw them. Alec's cute scowl and pouted lips made Magnus' insides turn pink and gooey and he almost threw up in his mouth a little at the sudden feeling of adoration for the boy.

"Morning sweetie, how's the headache?" Magnus decided it was better to be delightful and charming and smile (which came naturally to him when called for), since they'd gotten off so badly on the wrong foot the night before.

"Don't make fun of me." God dammit! Wrong foot again!

Magnus ignored this as he knew the grumpy attitude wasn't aimed to hurt him intentionally. "Come sit. Coffee?" Alec did. After stumbling to the table and sitting with a sigh like he the distance from the couch to the chair was one hundred miles, he nodded for the beverage.

Magnus made the hot beverage appear in the boy's hands out of thin air.

Alec jumped out of his chair and took a large step back like the seat was made of sharp needles, the cup smashed in little pieces on the floor.

The Chairman quickly shot off to get away from the loud potentially dangerous noise. Magnus never expect him to jump to the rescue anyway.

"What the fuck?" Alec breathed out, like he'd forgotten to filter his thoughts from what actually came out as words.

Alec was stood still staring at the shattered pieces. Almost like how one would stare at a T-Rex so not to be spotted, his striking blue eyes wide.

Magnus ignored the cup and stared straight at Alec who wasn't looking back at him. "There are things you need to know."

Alec didn't react to his voice and looked like he would faint so Magnus thought he'd better get this over with quickly. Like ripping off a band aid.

"Alexander listen to me, I'm Magnus Bane. I'm a Warlock. You've met Woosley and Ragnor, so are they. So are you. There used to be more of us before we were hunted. I suspect with good reason your family were cruelly slaughtered by people one believe we are scum. Devils children. This is-"

Before Magnus could finish Alec had let out a tiny yelp and ran towards the bathroom. When he heard some seriously unflattering puking noises he guessed Alec wouldn't be out for a while.

Magnus sighed and put his head in his hands.

"There was probably a better way to phrase that!" Sounded Ragnor's voice from down the hall.

.

Alec splashed water over his face for the fifth time.

You're going crazy!

Alec didn't recall what the five stages of grief were but he distinctly remembered 'seeing cups of coffee appear out of thin air' was not on the list.

Emptying out the alcohol in his stomach had helped clear his head a little but he couldn't remember weather he ran into the bathroom to throw up, or to hide. Thankfully the room had been kind enough to stop spinning.

Alec knew he'd have to step out of his white tiled sanctuary at some point but for now he just sat of the cold floor, brought his knees up to his chest and tried to ignore the pounding headache.

_"I'm a warlock. So are you."_

Out of all the crazy, demented psychos in New York he got stuck with the one who thought he could do magic. Alec should've known Magnus wasn't completely sane; who their right mind dresses like that willingly?

Oh god! He was probably going to make him do some daemonic necromancy voodoo bullshit to bring his family back from the dead.

He needed to get out of here. Fast.

Once Alec had cleaned himself up and gargled some questionably colored mouthwash, he slowly turned the door handle and stepped out into the living space. After quickly scanning the room for anyone he made a dash for the door. It was locked. Shit.

He felt a presence extremely close behind him, "I said you wouldn't be able to handle it."

Alec span around to see Magnus a touching distance away from him. It was so startling to have Magnus so close, he felt his back press against the door.

_He's crazy!_

_Don't make him angry!_

_Stay calm!_

Addressing him like an old friend was probably an idiotic move but that's what Alec did next. "Magnus! H-hi I was just-"

"Leaving."

His heart was beating fast. Alec put on the fakest, plastic smile he was capable of, "Thank you for the sandwich and for letting me sleep but I don't want to over stay my welcome."

Magnus put his arms out as if he was trying to calm Alec, "Alec, I know it must hard to believe right now but neither one of us is crazy." Yeah right. "Besides you scared my cat, it'd be rude to leave without apologizing."

_Just keep him happy_, "Okay, I'll apologize to Chairman."

Magnus rolled his eyes obviously not impressed by Alec's acting skills "Seriously Alec? I thought you were smarter than this. I assure you-I promise what you saw was very, very real. Look."

Magnus held out his right hand and at first he thought that Magnus wanted him to hold it but that would have been a bad idea; a glove of blue fire covered the mans hand from his carpal bones to the tips of his fingers. Baby blue. Electric blue. Sapphire blue. Persian blue. Alec didn't know how long his eyes were transfixed on the colours. No heat radiated from the flames but the power Alec knew they possessed made him want to shy away like it was something he wasn't supposed to see, taking him out of his trance.

In front of him stood Magnus, he wasn't fazed by the fact his hand was on fire. Magnus' calm state and pleading eyes eventually persuaded Alec's heart to stop beating a mile a minute and fall into a steady comfortable rhythm.

Their bodies were so close Alec could reach out and faintly let his fingers trace over Magnus' tanned smooth chest if he wanted to. He wanted to. He kept his hands by his sides. Magnus wasn't scowling or sighing like his time was being wasted, he just looked at Alec like he had a broken wing. Golden green eyes were free of glittery eyeliner but somehow they still gleamed and shined, Alec found himself wanting to know every secret they held, even the dark ones.

"Let me help you Alexander." Magnus whispered. Alec didn't mind that Magnus had used the name his parents called him; it weighed him down, like an anchor to keep him from floating off into the deafening silence of his own head.

"Okay"

* * *

**Feedback is awesome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for all the sweet inspirational reviews!**

**This story is Rated M for things that might upset and smut in later chapters!**

**Disclaimer: All of them belong to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

The first thing Alec noticed about Magnus' room were the stain glass windows. Reflections of purple and yellow covered the silk pumpkin orange sheets and made the bed look like a water-color painting. Tranquil and inviting.

"Don't be shy cupcake." Magnus gestured to the bed he was lounging on.

The second thing Alec noticed was the mess. Not a dirty mess just unorganized. Clothes were thrown everywhere and various make-up products sprinkled across the large room. Living with neat-freak Jace had gotten him used to spotless chambers.

Alec didn't know whether it was a stupid idea or not to come into Magnus' room but he decided to take his chances, and now he knew Magnus wasn't dangerously crazy he felt embarrassed by his doubt.

Any movement Magnus made was soft and silent against the sheets as he was still wearing the same silk robe he wore last night. Alec quickly walked cautiously over and sat up straight on the foot of the bed, opposite Magnus, who had seated himself comfortably among the plush pillows.

Even though he'd had the best sleep in a long time he still felt the need to yawn and his eyes wanted to be shut and his muscles craved to relax.

"Where would you like to start?"

"I-" Alec you feel his throat tightening and his eyelids dropping and the room started to slowly sway in the breeze again.

Magnus pulled a face and sat up. "If you're going to throw up again the bathroom is right there, I'd rather you not puke on these sheets, they're lucky."

Alec swallowed and pulled at a loose black thread in his sleeve. "Lucky for what?"

"Getting laid…not that I need luck in that area." Magnus winked at him and Alec had to banish the sudden image of Magnus in the very bed he was sitting on, torso gleaming with sweat, back arched, eyes closed, raw pink lips open in a perfect 'o'. Alec felt like he would tip and fall right off the bed.

He felt the cursed blush on his cheeks and then realized he'd been waiting for answers for too long. "Your hand was on fire."

"I'm a warlock but warm hands are only the smallest of perks" Magnus made tiny blue sparks jump from his fingertips, so casually it didn't startle him.

If Alec had passed Magnus on the street, back in his normal life on a normal day, he probably would have felt intimidated and slightly terrified by the extravagant colours and unapologetic confidence, but now seeing him relaxed and without fierce make-up made Alec want to get closer and lose himself in flamboyant mystery.

As Magnus looked at him he wondered if he thought Alec was worth the trouble. Maybe Magnus would realized he was just another sorry kid who had screwed things up for himself.

Alec ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Oh angel I'm so confused."

Magnus looked like he would make another unfocused remark but then made it clear he wanted to get to the point.

"Your father cheated on your mother before you were born."

Considering this was the last thing he expected to hear Alec thought he was getting better at handling this sort of news and his voice only raised a bit. "How could you possibly know that? He didn't even tell me!"

Izzy had told him about their fathers affair when Alec was fourteen. He couldn't then process why Maryse would tell her younger the news instead of him. Isabelle had been sworn to secrecy but Alec was always the exception in these situations.

Alec had seen his parents differently since then; he knew they were more work orientated than most parents but they'd always seemed to have no problems. Nothing had ever been said. There were no teary-eyed confessions or passion filled fights at the dinner table but always the same shared steel cold look.

"The person he slept with wasn't a woman."

"Oh shit."

"No, no, god no. It wasn't a man either it was an it. A daemon. Of course he didn't know it at the time. Actually it's a miracle he didn't get daemon pox that stuff gets ugly."

"How do you know all this?" The fact that a stranger knew more about his own family than him worried Alec.

"Our kind sometimes mixes with mundanes, the smart ones. The ones that don't rat you out, not that it matters, a quick memory spell fixes everything. What I'm saying is we're not completely unfamiliar among humans. Anyway, as soon as you were born Maryse and Robert knew you were different, luckily, my friend, Catarina was working in the hospital that day. After a few tears and prayers to God they finally brought you to me."

"Praying? Like I was from hell?"

"It could have been a lot worse and I don't mean to burst your bubble but you are partly from hell. It's a burden to bear."

Alec shot Magnus a glare that told him that he wasn't helping.

"They asked me to suppress your…abilities, they wanted to be rid of it completely but that's impossible and your immortal so there was no chance of any other options-"

"Other options? They were going to just get rid of me?"

"No Alec, no. They loved you so so much, they knew the risks, of you being hunted, and they didn't want you to live a life of being afraid. Once I explained to them the dangers they knew what was best for you, your safety was all they wanted."

They didn't want you to live a life of being afraid.

Alec didn't know what the feeling he felt was when he first realised he was attracted to boys. It wasn't interesting or intriguing or even confusing but it definitely wasn't good or safe. He loved his parents but their views didn't exactly make it easy for him.

_Don't speak ill of the dead._

"What does it have to do with my father's affair?"

"Warlocks are born from a daemon and a human that is the only way we are produced. When your father had sex with the daemon the daemonic energy must have somehow passed from him, to your mother and onto you while you were in the womb."

It was like his brain wasn't making the connections, like the family Magnus was talking about wasn't his, he didn't know them. His head fell into his hands and he felt Magnus' eyes on him.

"Do you want to lie down and rest? This is so much and you look like you have the hangover from hell." Alec stared at him "Sorry, too soon?"

Alec stood up thinking that Magnus' idea of rest sounded better than the consciousness he was living in now. He knew and an uncomfortable couch was waiting for him but still got up to make his way to the living room.

"The bed is a lot more comfortable."

"Not that your lucky sex sheets aren't appealing, but I'll take the couch."

"I strongly suggest the bed because if you go back out there Ragnor's going to sue you or kill you for that wine bottle."

Magnus patted them bed next to him and gave him a smirk that didn't intimidate him, but made him smile back. The unaccustomed tug in his cheeks that he hadn't felt for so long made his eyes water slightly.

Shyly Alec walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped under the silk sheets. Magnus was on his back with his eyes closed. Alec was aware that there so many more questions he wanted to ask and so many answers he wasn't ready to hear but Magnus looked so still and at peace that it must have radiated on to Alec; his heart slowed down, his head didn't ache and the relentless tension in his soul started to relax.

Magnus sauntered into the living space and flopped down lazily onto the couch and started yo pick at his nail polish out of boredom. He could hear the radio faintly playing as background noise and the hosts chattering meaninglessly.

"Where is he?" Said a grouchy Ragnor from the glass kitchen table.

"In my room."

Ragnor shook his head in disgust. "You're unbelievable."

Magnus snickered at Ragnor's implication. The lucky sheets were, of course, a lie; he'd selfishly wanted to see Alec's cute blush and he'd not been disappointed. "I love that you have so much faith in me but no, he's just resting."

"Did you tell him everything?"

"Not everything. He's been through so much, give him time."

"What happened to him being strong?"

When Alec had smiled ever so faintly Magnus saw that he had one of those faces that were meant to smile. Alec had coped so well that he forgot that the people whose faces were built for smiling, carried the all the worlds burdens and rarely did. Alec had too much to carry.

"Your pessimism is wearing thin on my patience."

"And your false hope is wearing on mine! What do you think is going to come out of this? The last time you were filled with such foolishness Will was killed! Can't you-"

Magnus had been having a decently good day up until this point; he wasn't sure why, nothing miraculous had happened, maybe it was just being around Alec.

At least five times a day Magnus had to remind himself the things that Ragnor said weren't usually meant to hurt him but to make him see sense however the mention of Will made it clear he was being purposely provoked.

"Please leave."

Magnus looked away from him so not to see the hurt in his eyes but still heard Ragnors disappointed voice "Gladly." Leaving Magnus alone with the radio noise.

Not long after the green warlock left he heard Alec's tired voice. "Magnus?"

"Here!"

Alec followed the voice and Magnus' body wanted to reach out pull the boy towards him and hug him. He was running his long fingers through his dark locks hair when he suddenly stopped. Frozen.

"The funeral for the Lightwood family will be held on the seventh and ten am in the local chapel. Our hearts and payers go out to those who are mourning."

The more time Magnus spent with Alec the more his heart broke into sharp cutting pieces. Magnus knew what was coming and wished Ragnor had turned the damned radio off.

"The seventh...that's two days from now." Alec was looking at him like he was supposed to agree or encourage his unspoken wish.

"Alec there's going to be so much security, I can't. I'm sorry." Magnus felt like he was failing him.

"I never asked for your permission." Magnus saw a flash of the boy with the knife in the alley, they'd only met yesterday. Why did he feel so much guilt?

"Alec, they'll throw you in jail or worse."

"I can't not go to my own family's funeral!" Alec's blue eyes were pleading, desperate and looking at him like he held the key when he had nothing to give.

"It's too dangerous; it's likely the person who murdered them will be there. They'll be looking for you. They know you'll be there."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know Alec, I don't know."

Magnus knew he was fighting a losing battle. He wanted to protect Alec but couldn't from the things he'd already witnessed. He couldn't guarantee Alec's safety or happiness but he could do his best to make sure that he was prepared for what was coming.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is Rated M for things that might upset and smut in later chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Nobody can see you."

After hours of protesting, negotiating and reasoning against the glamour, Alec finally let the magic be performed. It was simple and quick and the only way Magnus would let him go to his family's funeral. Also he hadn't lost any limbs during the unfamiliar process which made him trust Magnus a little more.

Magnus' voice was soft and kind but Alec still felt exposed and unprotected.

In the mirror he only saw the wall behind him. He wandered weather he could just live like this forever, nobody seeing him, not being anchored or attached to the world.

"I have to warn you; the people you're running from are trained to see through glamour's."

Magnus was standing right next to him and even though Alec could see him and reach out to touch him, no reflection showed in the mirror; Magnus too was under the spell.

Dressed in a black suit similar to his own Alec didn't think that in the brief days he'd known Magnus he ever seen him look so toned down. No matter what Magnus wore he still looked like he'd just stepped out of a magazine spread, today it seemed he was modelling a fancy perfume or high-tech car.

"Who else am I running from besides the police?"

Ignoring his question Magnus inhaled deeply, silently. "I cast glamour on you when you were an infant, a more powerful, permanent one; it suppresses all your abilities and hides your warlock mark."

"Mark?"

"Yours is quite extraordinary actually and you don't even need to hide them, they could be mistaken for tattoos or runes, they were few and small when you were a child but now you've grown and my guess would be they have too. You can't see them because of glamour but they've always been there."

Alec had to stop himself from visibly cringing at the thought of markings on his body, something under only a thin lie of skin, something he couldn't see. He'd been carrying the burdens of this world for longer than he'd known.

He couldn't see Magnus in the mirror so he turned to look at him.

"What's your warlock mark?"

There were no tattoos or runes settled on his tanned skin and not one single abnormality or even a small flaw and he thought that maybe Magnus didn't look like Magnus really at all. The man gazed at him like there was something he could see but Alec couldn't and he found himself not being able to look into the warlocks eyes for too long without turning away. Without the extravagant make-up Magnus didn't look any less striking, his cheekbones were still high and strong and he eyes still shined without the strong liner having to define them.

"We're going to be late."

Couches and tables were gone, lights were dimmed, all that was left were candles and symbols. The symbols were arranged on the wall to form a large arch which contained a picture of an alley, not unlike the alley where Magnus had found him and just like that night, there were no people in sight.

"Stick close to me and don't do anything outrageously stupid." Magnus said, his voice serious and focused.

The other man was risking so much for this, for him. He didn't know why Magnus was helping him but he was so grateful.

"Magnus, thank you for helping me, I'm sorry I pulled you into this-" Alec began.

"Alec, apologizing for this situation is outrageously stupid." Magnus told him.

Magnus offered his silver ringed hand but Alec didn't take it. He needed to walk into this strong; even now they had passed he still wouldn't be selfish or cowardly, his family came first and he would show them honor. Magnus didn't look hurt by the rejection and with a light shrug he stepped into the frame and Alec followed.

He felt like he'd just stood up too fast as if he was about to faint. Dark spots covered parts of his vision. His brain was fried as if he'd been left in a car on a hot summer's day, which left him with a headache that strained his eyes.

"Most people throw up after their first portal." He heard Magnus' enticing voice. Alec looked up to see that Magnus didn't have a hair out of place with no uncomfortable expressions in his features.

"I might."

Magnus pulled a face and stepped back. After the alarming disorientation and slight sickness had faded Alec's stomach relaxed and he began to keep up with Magnus' elegant strides.

They wavered through streets that were vaguely recognizable to Alec as the chapel was only maybe a twenty-minute walk from his family home. The two men walked in silence and he was glad if he talked now he feared only ramblings would fall out.

Rain was threatening to fall but still there were easily over one hundred people, some he recognized from old photographs and some he'd never seen before, all clutching handkerchiefs and large umbrellas gathered facing a priest. It wasn't a surprise that there were so many people Robert and Maryse kept to themselves and rarely engaged with people outside of the family, Jace and Izzy on the other hand were the description of social butterflies.

_Everyone here thinks I murdered them._

Magnus kept him near the back of the shamble of people. An actual smell for sadness doesn't exist but he thought the smell of damp soil made it even harder to hold him together. Between the gaps of big black coats and umbrellas he had a clear view of five coffins and five holes in the ground. One pair was considerably smaller than the rest, his breath began to shake.

Max's teacher stood up to mourn over Max's lost art potential. A college said that the company would suffer considerably without their love for the work. Izzy's boyfriend and Jace's girlfriend held hands and made the air feel lighter as they told stories of the shenanigans they fell into with Isabelle and Jace. Alec had been close friends with Simon and Clary, the five of them spent most of their free time with each other but Alec was left out of the stories that were told.

_Maybe if you hadn't ran you wouldn't have been a suspect you should be up there mourning._

Alec wondered what he'd say. Goodbyes? Stories? Anger?

The priest began to quote the bible. His parents always seemed bitter about religion like they had been disappointed by the heavens long ago, as if their guardian angel had left them abandoned. So the ancient words of rest and forgiveness failed to shelter him with comfort as the beds were lowered with agonizingly slow pace into the ground.

Comfort. He looked down. Alec hadn't realized he'd been almost hanging off Magnus arm. Their hands linked.

Tears wouldn't come, his face contorted.

He just wanted this to be over. He just wanted to wake up, wake up from this trial. He didn't want these intruders here. He didn't want empty bible quotes. He didn't want to hold Magnus' hand and he didn't want Magnus to look at him like he was, with regret and knowledge. What did he know? What did he know about loss? Real loss. The kind that made you feel hollow but overflowing with guilt. The kind that made you want to keep fighting but for a lost cause. The kind that could never be undone or healed.

Alec pushed Magnus away, dropping his hand like it had stung him.

He was being selfish. His attention should be devoted to his family but instead it was on him and how he felt. He'd never been self-centred before; his family was his life; there wasn't room for anything else. His parents and siblings came first, himself second.

Magnus looking around like he was on watch and he'd spotted something suspicious.

_Run._

_Run._

_Run away again._

In the last second, just as he was about to bolt a bright shine among the darkness of black material caught his eye, it called out to him like a beacon, pulling him in. A man in a pristine white suit stood facing the ceremony.

"Sebastian." His voice was barely there; not even a whisper but the ice haired man turned round, saw him, and smiled.

Somebody grabbed his shoulder and pushed him backwards. It was Magnus telling him to run.

Run.

Nobody turned to look away from the ceremony to watch them race across the graveyard. The white-toothed predatory smiled kept flashing in front of his eyes but he needed to follow Magnus.

The grass was wet with dew and they had to avoid tripping over various scattered tombstones but they got to the alleyway and for about two seconds Alec wondered how Magnus was so fast, he didn't seem like the running type but realized Magnus' mysterious exercise habits were not the priority

The portal was still open and Alec disregarded the slight nausea that came after and didn't look back.

Magnus was shouting for Ragnor and Woosley who came out of their rooms panicked and Alec knew why. Over the past two days he'd heard countless shouting matches between the other two warlocks but Magnus didn't need volume to be listened to.

"Shadowhunters. They saw us." Despite his jolted movements Magnus voiced was calm and steady.

He felt dizziness and then blue sparks flash over his vision and knew Magnus must have removed the glamour as Ragnor and Woosley's worried eyes darted back and forth between them.

"How much did they see?" Woosley gulped.

"They were watching us the whole time. The glamour wasn't strong enough" Magnus was picking up more candles and began to make a new portal as he'd closed the old one as soon as they stepped through. "For gods-sake I knew this would happen!"

Ragnor looked on edge "We need to leave."

"Not together. Me with Alec and you two together. Less easy to track." Magnus commanded and Alec saw the outline of two portals.

He felt useless and confused.

"Alec go pack a bag only the things you need." Magnus instructed without even glancing at him. His hands moved quickly with experience and the candles began to light themselves not with a match but just a single gush of origin-less air.

Magnus had avoided so many questions the more danger there was the more Magnus lied to him. He didn't even know if Magnus was telling the truth about anything. How could he trust someone who didn't tell lies but was nowhere near telling the truth either?

"What does Sebastian have to do with this?"

"Alec! Pack a bag for me and for you, only necessities. Go now!" Magnus bellowed.

Magnus had never spoken harshly to him let alone shout. The towering shadowy figure created by the candle light stretched along the wooden floor and over him. He'd never felt so small in his life.

Alec had only been in Magnus' room the one time he'd embarrassingly fallen asleep so he didn't know where any important items were. He found two large leather bags in Magnus' humongous closet and immediately started hauling random clothes off the hangers. Nearer to the back he noticed a section the was much darker to the rest and realized that's were Magnus had kept the clothes he gave him daily, they all went into the bags not knowing where they were going or how long they were going for.

In the en suit he took the tooth brushes and a bottle of shampoo. He tried to look around for anything that could be sentimental but what's special to him might not be to Magnus. The make-up he knew Magnus liked so he quickly scoped up a few bottles and brushes off of the vanity table. Photos. There were none. Alec thought that was strange his room-his old room was covered in snapshots of his family. Instead he emptied a jewelry box and the loose metal fell into the bag.

As he was about to exit the room he noticed large lump under the bed covers. He didn't know what made him check but Alec pull the cover aside and Chairman lay with his eyes wide and his ears back indicating he was afraid of the storm. Alec had always been wary around cats after all Church didn't really leave a good impression but he remembered Magnus said the kitten like him and was able to scoop him up without any fuss.

Only Magnus was waiting for him as hurried back to the portal. The warlocks face was hard and stern but softened slightly when he saw the Chairman wrapped up in his arms.

No hand was offered to him this time as he stepped through the portal.

* * *

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Everything just suddenly got so busy and I lost motivation BUT the chapter is here now and next chapter I think we'll to see some malec-y stuff. So yeah, thanks for reading and leaving reviews they really make me smile :)**


End file.
